Hey Lee
by ChildofMyth
Summary: "Hey Lee, do you like Tenten?" Rock Lee has been asked this all day and no one will tell him why. At first he thought he knew the answer, but as the question repeated itself Lee started to doubt even himself. LeeTen and slight NaruHina.


"Hey Lee, do you like Tenten?"

This question caught me off guard and I nearly tripped over my jump rope. I turned to look at Ino quizzically. She had dropped by to deliver a bundle of flowers to Neji, and stuck around a little longer. I opened my mouth to reply but she continued.

"I mean, I know you like Sakura, but do you like Tenten too?" Ino waved her hand as she spoke and curled her legs up to her body on the boulder she was sitting on.

The girl in question was off with Sakura and Hinata shopping for, what I could only assume to be, new non-ripped gloves, hair products, and more ninja weapons.

I shook my head heartily and smiled. "No Ino, my heart belongs only to Sakura. And Tenten is just my teammate and friend." I said, never faltering from my jump roping. Ino nodded and we sat in silence for a moment as I tried to remember what number jumps I was at.

Ino stood and stretched. "Well I suppose I should be getting back to the shop." Her long ponytail whipped behind her as she turned.

A sense of urgency came over me and I halted the rope, sticking both handles in one hand. I reached the other towards the blonde kunoichi. "Wait Ino!" She turned back to me and placed a slender hand on her not slender hip. "Yeah?"

"Why did you...ask that question?" I asked, awkwardly rubbing my arm. Ino smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Trying to make conversation?"

"Oh. Okay." I mumbled. Another failed conversation. I was never one for small talk... Ino continued to leave and I didn't stop her this time. I slowly started swinging my jump rope again and tried to concentrate on the number of jumps, but I couldn't focus. Every time I got to ten my mind would wander to the girl with two tens for her name.

I don't like Tenten. Not like that. I only like Sakura in that manner. What would make Ino ask? Do I act like I like her? Or does she like me?

My circle eyes became bigger and I tripped over the rope. I crashed into the ground and quickly pushed myself up with my arms. But I stayed on the ground staring at the dirt around me.

Does Tenten like me? No girl has ever liked me before... Does she act like she likes me and I haven't even noticed?

I shook my head, bangs waving in the air. No, this is ridiculous. Tenten doesn't like me, and I don't like her.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of my jacket. I was hoisted into the air and placed on my feet. I turned to find who had picked me up.

"Lee, what's wrong? You look distracted." Gai-sensei genuinely looked concerned for me. I scratched my head and looked away from my idol. "It's nothing Gai-sensei, I just have some things on my mind." Gai-sensei patted me on the back heartily. "Ah, Lee, whatever it is don't let it get to you too much. You still have your training to concentrate on, you know."

I smiled and saluted my Sensei. "Yes Gai-sensei!" I bent to pick up my jump rope, but Might Gai stopped me. "Lee, actually I need you to run an errand." He dropped a plastic bag into my hands. "I need you to take this to Naruto for me."

What is he giving to Naruto? I nodded. "Yes Sensei. I'll be back as soon as I can!" But before I could take off, Gai stopped me again. "Actually Lee, take your time. If you want you may even hang out with your friends, or just stop to clear your head for a while. I can't have my star pupil flopping around because he can't remember if he turned his stove off or not." Gai-sensei flashed a grin and gave me a thumbs up. "I want you clear headed in the morning. Goodbye Lee." Gai said as he turned to leave. "Oh, and remember to be youthful!" Then he was gone.

I stood for a minute alone and frozen. What am I going to do for the rest of the day? I shook my head again and started off for town. I must find Naruto.

X

I found him at the first place I checked. The Noodle stall. There Naruto sat, slurping down noodles. "Naruto! Hello." I smiled as he turned.

Naruto smiled back and exclaimed, "Bushy Brows!" We chuckled and I sat on the seat next to him. I placed the bag up on the counter. "Gai-sensei asked me to deliver this to you Naruto." "Oh great!" he shouted, hands going immediately for the bag. He dove his hand into the plastic and emerged with a green cloth bunched in his hand that I recognized immediately. "My last suit ripped so I asked Gai for another one. I wear them when I'm home and exercising. It really does make me feel stronger." I chuckled. "Perhaps we could train together again sometime?"

Naruto nodded and put the suit back in the bag. "I'd like that. So what are you guys doing today? Learning some new dynamic combo move or what?"

"Actually Gai-sensei gave me the day off because I was a bit distracted. So I've got nothing to do." This peaked Naruto's interest. "What's could possibly distract you from your training?"

I put both of my elbows on the counter and folded my arms. I shrugged. "Just something Ino said." Naruto nodded knowingly and took another slurp of ramen. "Don't mind what Ino says. She likes to mess with people sometimes. But hey, I'm not doing anything today. You wanna hang out for a bit?"

I shrugged a single shoulder. "Sure." Then I ordered my own bowl of ramen. We sat there talking and eating for about an hour when I heard female voices. It was such a nice day today that the flaps in front of the stall were pulled up, giving me a complete view of the street. And there, walking past was Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten.

Any other day I would have stared after Sakura blissfully, imagining a future we could have together. Not today. Today instead, I watched after my own weapons master teammate.

Naruto noticed me staring behind him and followed my gaze. Once he saw the three girls he burst into a huge grin. "Hey Sakura! Hinata! Tenten!" The three ninja girls turned to us and to mask an unpredicted blush I smiled and waved. "Come join us!" Naruto offered. I watched as Hinata blushed and hid behind her own sleeve and Sakura walked towards us so we didn't have to shout at each other, yet Tenten stayed back with Hinata.

Sakura stood just under the awning of the stall and crossed her arms. "We'd love to, but we don't have the money." Naruto smacked my arm and said, "It's okay, we'll pay." Sakura turned to me with a surprised face. "Really?"

I suppose I have enough to pay for them with Naruto. I nodded happily. "Of course."

Sakura smiled and waved the other two girls over. I scooted a seat away from Naruto and we sat in this order from left to right: Tenten, Me, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata. The girls ordered and Naruto and I divided up our money to pay for all three girls. Then we ate and talked. Naruto was having a deep conversation with Hinata, who looked surprisingly calm and I finally realized that I was SITTNG NEXT TO SAKURA!

I smiled widely at her and attempted to make small talk. I was doing surprisingly well when I felt Tenten shift beside me. I turned just in time to see her walking back into the street. "Tenten, where are you going?" I called after her, but she either ignored me or didn't hear. See disappeared around the block. I watched after her in silence.

"Now I feel like a terrible friend." Sakura's voice was right next to my ear. I blushed but ignored it. "Why?"

Sakura looked at me like I was an idiot. "You're joking right? We basically ignored her." She sighed and stood. "Thanks for the food guys. I'm going after her." Sakura walked off and I stood too. "Should I come?" Sakura turned back and shook her head. "No, you stay here." Then she raced off to catch Tenten. I watched after her and barely heard Naruto behind me. "Do you want to go too?" Hinata answered in a small and sweet voice. "I probably should..." "I'll walk with you." The two stood and turned to me. "You coming? At least until we catch up and Hinata can go with them?" I nod and get down. "Sure.." I mumble, sort of off in my own world. We walk down the street, Naruto and Hinata talking while I just thought. Oh man, I hope I didn't upset Tenten too much. I should have made sure to talk to her too. She just looked so engrossed in her ramen. While the other girls took small lady-like nibbles Tenten would take whole mouthfuls at a time. I always kind of liked that quality in her. She didn't care what anyone thought, If she was hungry she will EAT. I smiled to myself. She is so youthful and happy. God, I hope I didn't upset her horribly.

"Hey Lee, do you like Tenten?"

My train of thought crashed and I whipped my head over towards Naruto and Hinata. They were both looking at me expectantly. This is the second time I've been asked that today.

I gave them the same answer I gave Ino...but this time I stuttered. "N-no. Tenten is just a teammate and...a friend." I blinked as my brain was sent into hyper drive. I faltered. I didn't say no immediately. Why? I don't like Tenten in a romantic way...right?

"Why do you ask?" I asked, it seemed imperative that I get an answer, but they only shrugged. Just like Ino.

I sighed. I don't like Tenten. I don't. I don't!

I crashed right into her. We both ended up on the ground. I rubbed my head then scrambled up. "Tenten! Are you okay! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" I rushed, hurriedly helping her up. I placed a hand on her arm as she steadied herself. "I am so sorry Tenten!" She rubbed her lower back and grimaced at me. "I'm fine Lee. It's okay." We both noticed my hand, that was still on her arm, at the same time and I quickly removed it, gaining an odd sense of embarrassment.

A hand grabbed the neck of my jacket and pulled me away. I glanced over my shoulder to find Sakura dragging me away. Naruto and Hinata were nowhere to be seen. I looked back at Tenten to find them talking to her.

"Sakura, where are we going?" I asked, helpless as she continued to drag me away. "We are leaving so Hinata and Naruto can talk to Tenten." I paused, then looked over my shoulder again. "Sakura, why can't I speak to Tenten? Maybe I can make her feel better with my youthful spirit. I mean, I could at least give it a shot. I could really-." Sakura yanked me up straight and spun me around. She got really close and crossed her arms.

"Rock Lee do you like Tenten?"

My eyebrows shot up and I stepped back into a wall. Sakura was asking me if I liked Tenten. Just like Ino, Naruto and Hinata. Sakura knows I like her, so why is she asking if I like Tenten? Why is everyone asking that today? Everyone keeps asking! Stop asking me that! It makes furious!

My eyebrows pressed together in anger and I bared my shining teeth. "I DON'T LIKE TENTEN!" I roared.

Sakura stepped back in shock and I stood, jaw locked and breathing heavily. Sakura's eyebrows creased and she turned back towards Tenten. I turned too. Everyone on the street was staring at me, including Naruto, Hinata, and...

Tenten.

My shoulders slackened and my anger washed away all at once. "No, Tenten..." We had walked far away, but not far enough it appears. Tenten's eyes glistened and she ducked her head. I took a few steps back towards her but Sakura stopped me. "You'll just make it worse." She hissed in my ear. I watched as Hinata put her hand on Tenten shoulder and tried to talk to her but she just turned and ran. I grabbed my head with both hands and groaned loudly. I screwed up! I turned away from everyone and ran as fast as I could.

I cursed at myself the whole way, keeping up a steady stream of 'Dammit's. I looked up to find myself at my old training spot. A single wooden tree trunk stood in the middle of the clearing. I slowly walked up to it and pressed a bandaged hand against the smooth trunk.

What have I done? Now Tenten thinks I hate her! I don't hate Tenten. I don't!

I gripped the trunk with both hands and banged my forehead into the wood. The pain made me grit my teeth.

I'm so stupid! I don't hate Tenten! I don't hate her! I DON'T HATE HER!

I pulled my head back and slammed it into the tree again, and again, and again. I pulled my head back one more time, a stream of blood leaking down my face. I DON'T HATE HER! I-I-! "I LOVE HER!" I screamed into the impending night.

I stopped. I what? "I love her? I-I-..."

Of course. All those times I watched her move. Every little quirk of hers I fell in love with. Her voice. The way she moved during practice. Her strength, her quick wit. Her smile. Her youthfulness. Her eyes...Her beautiful brown eyes...

All this time I thought I loved Sakura. I thought she was the one for me, even though she never returned my feelings. But I don't love Sakura. I love the idea of her, but not her. Tenten...all those times you tried to be like Sakura. Sakura gets looked up to. She's mentored by our own Hokage, Tsunade. She got my affection. Every time you complained Tenten, how you wanted to be looked up to. How you wanted to be Tsunade's apprentice. You wanted to be like Sakura. Did you want my affection too? I was an idiot to give it to Sakura when you've always been right there for me. Sakura took everything from you. Even me.

Tenten...I...I lov-

"Lee!"

I whipped around. Tenten?

Neji walked towards me at a brisk pace. "Lee, nobody could find you. I had to use my Bakug- Oh God Lee, are you bleeding!?" He broke into a run as I put my hand to my head. It was just some split skin. Neji got to me and quickly applied a bandage. "What the hell where you doing?"

"Neji, where's Tenten?" I asked, brushing off his question. "What? Lee this has nothing to do with Tenten. Come on, we have to get you to a hospital." He said, gripping my arm to pull me with him. I yanked it back with the strength of ten men. "It has everything to do with Tenten. Everything I do, everything I think, everything I say has something to do with Tenten. Now, where is she?"

Neji creased his eyebrows at me in an odd expression. "She's at her house..." I nodded to him. "Thank you." Then I turned in the direction of my teammate's house, when Neji stopped me with a question.

"Lee...do you like Tenten?"

This time I was sure of my answer. "No."

I turned back to him. "I love her."

Then the world was flashing by me as I ran to her house. I ran and ran and ran until all at once I was there, on her doorstep. I took a deep breath and rapped on her door.

The wait felt like hours but only lasted for 2 minutes. Slow, soft thuds resonated from the inside of the house as someone neared the door. The door opened slowly and there was Tenten, hair down and messy and eyes red-rimmed. Once she focused on me she bit her lip and backed up to slam the door. I pressed a hand against her door to keep it open and leaned in through the door frame.

"Tenten, please I must speak with yo-." "Lee..." She growled in a low threatening voice. "Get out."

I shook my head. "I am sorry Tenten, I cannot do that. I need to spea-." "GET OUT!" She said, trying to muscle the door shut, to no avail. "Please Tenten. Just talk to m-." A vase flew out of the door at me. I caught it with my free hand and noticed the door was easy to open. I walked in and placed the vase on the hallway table. Suddenly Tenten rounded the corner with a handful of shurikens.

She threw them all at once. Those are going to ruin the walls if I let them miss me. I shot my hands out and caught all of them one by one. My mind absently drifted back to when I was younger and challenged myself to catch every leaf before it hit the ground. That unnecessary training did me good.

Tenten was racing up the staircase in front of me. I gently set all the weapons down and chased after her. "Tenten! Wait! I just want to talk to you!" At the top of the staircase I stopped. There were only two doors on this floor. I took a guess and opened the one closest to me.

Bathroom. There was a shuffle behind me and I flung myself to the ground, propping myself up with my hands while I caught a brick that was aimed at my head between my ankles. Upside down I saw Tenten's bare feet disappear into the second room and the door closed. I let the brick weigh down my feet and stood, completing my flip.

I left the brick and went to the second door. The door opened easily. I entered a room with a single bed, weapons, small logs, and dummies. No Tenten. I groaned, as I realized what was coming. A force slammed into my back and I hit the ground. Tenten pressed her knee into my back. "I told you to get out!" I turned my head. "Tenten, if you would just please listen to me for a seco-." Tenten stood quickly, pulling back her leg. "GET OUT!"

I took my opportunity and quickly slid out from under her avoiding her impending kick. I jumped up just as she spun around towards me, fist raised. She brought them down towards me in a fit of anger. Quick as a flash I held both of her wrists. She struggled to get away, but I wouldn't let go. Not until she heard what I had to say. "LET GO!" She shouted at me. "Tenten, I just need a moment to-." She ducked her head and yanked against me again. "LET GO OF ME!" "Please Tenten, just lis-." Tenten began shaking and when she raised her head tears shone down her cheeks.

"Haven't you hurt me enough already!? Why do you want to hurt me more?" She said, no longer screaming.

I stopped cold, my chest tightening. I frowned, eyebrows pushing together. Tenten was no longer fighting me. I released her wrists and instead put a hand on her cheek. My face came an inch from hers and her eyes widened. "I never wanted to hurt you..." I whispered, then, with a great amount of courage, I leaned my mouth into her lips.

It was quick, only a brush, but it sent extremely intense tingles through my body and I literally had to catch my breath.

"Lee..." I met Tenten's eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, and spoke. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to wrong you." My voice was low and breathy. "I don't love Sakura." I grabbed her face with both of my hands. "Tenten...I love you." I closed my eyes, courage fading, and awaited rejection.

"Heh...hee hee...hehehehe..." She was giggling. I opened my eyes wearily. But Tenten was smiling, a blush spread across her cheeks. She opened her eyes and looked into my confused black orbs. "Tente-!" I was cut off by her mouth on mine. Her arms flung around my neck and she pulled me down. I followed her, moving into the kiss. We ended up on Tenten's plush bed, me on top of her. She tore off my jacket and tugged at my spandex. I pulled away, with much difficulty. "Tenten! Are you okay with this? Are you ready?"

Tenten smiled widely at me. "I have been waiting for this moment for years. Of course I'm ready. Are you?"

I blushed deeply. Years, huh? "I-Yes. But what about your parents?" She shook her head, smile shining youthfully. "They work until 4 in the morning."

I returned her smile. "Perfect."

She squealed in delight as my bandaged hand traveled up her thigh.

"I love you Rock Lee."

X

The next day when Gai-sensei asked if I was clear-headed, I simply smiled at Tenten and replied with. "I am now, and always will be, Gai-sensei."


End file.
